Meaning of Flowers
by Light Fragnance
Summary: Kau tau? Bunga memiliki sangat banyak arti. Anyelir, Larkspur, Akasia, Hawthorn, dan lainnya. Mereka mempunyai arti masing-masing yang terkadang baik dan terkadang buruk. Terkadang cinta juga bisa ditunjukkan dengan bunga. AU Please R
1. Carnation

**Chapter 1 : Anyelir**

**Summary : Kau tau? Anyelir itu mempunyai banyak arti. Seperti anyelir merah ini yang kuberikan padamu mempunyai arti "Aku mencintaimu." (KanoKido)**

**Disclaimer : KagePro milikku~ KagePro milikku~ tapi bohong!**

Di dalam sebuah mansion, ada seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang berjalan di lorong besar. Dia berjalan dengan seringai di mukanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia sampai ditujuan. Berhenti tepat di depan _double-door _kayu mahoni mewah, dia menghela napas dan kembali berseringai, lalu dia membuka pintu itu.

"HI-ME-SA-MAAAAAA" kata anak lelaki itu. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, bukannya disambut dengan kata-kata, dia malah disambut dengan dua bantal yang dilemparkan ke kepalanya dengan full-power.

"...berisik..." kata orang yang baru saja melemparkan bantal ke anak lelaki malang yang sekarang terlentang di lantai dengan bantal menindih kepalanya.

"Adu-du-duh. Hime-sama kasar seperti biasanya yah?" anak lelaki itu lalu menyingkirkan bantal yang ada di kepalanya dan berdiri berjalan ke tempat tidur kamar tersebut. Di tempat tidur itu terbaring seorang gadis berambut hijau yang dia panggil 'Hime-sama'.

"..."

"Hayo, hayo, waktunya bangun Hime-sama~ Sudah pagi loh! P-a-g-i!" dia menggoyangkan tubuh anak perempuan itu dengan lembut, tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung mau bangun, jadi dia mulai mendekati gadis itu dan merangkak di atasnya, anak lelaki itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu dan akhirnya-

"ITAI." –perutnya di hantam membuatnya terpental jatuh dari tempat tidur. "-Ohok- -ohok- -ugghh- Seperti yang sudah diduga dari Hime-sama, kekuatan yang luar biasa." dia memegang perutnya yang kesakitan setelah di pukul.

"...itu salahmu sendiri...baka-shitsuji..." kata gadis itu dengan pelan. Anak lelaki yang kesakitan itu, si 'shitsuji' hanya tersenyum.

"Maa, maa, habis Hime-sama enggak bangun-bangun sih. Jadi kupikir Hime-sama terkena kutukan nenek sihir dan aku, si pangeran tampan, akan mencium Hime-sama dan mematahkan kutukan itu~"

"Baka..."

"T-a-p-i sekarang kan Hime-sama sudah bangun~ Se-mu-a-nya berakhir dengan bahagia."

dan diapun dihadiahi dengan sebuah tonjokkan keras diperutnya _lagi._

* * *

"Hari ini sarapannya briochi yang dibuat oleh Kousuke, dengan teh rosemary yang diberikan oleh Mary."

Sekarang, sang putri dan pelayannya berada di ruang makan. Sang putri yang sudah bangun dan sekarang duduk di kursi di depan meja makan dengan pelayannya yang tersenyum sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman untuk dia makan.

"Hn..." Sang putri hanya mengangguk kecil dan memakan makanannya. Pelayannya menunggu dengan sabar di belakang sambil memperhatikan sang tuan putri.

Tuan putri Tsubomi Kido, anak kelima dari konglomerat terkaya seJepang. Tsubomi adalah anak yang 'tidak sengaja' lahir dari hasil perselingkuhan sang ayah yang ke_sekian _kalinya dengan pembantu di rumah. Untuk menutupi 'kesalahan' itu, ayahnya Tsubomi mengirimkannya ke mansion lama di dalam hutan untuk tinggal sendiri.

Lalu si pelayan sekaligus bodyguardnya Tsubomi, Shuuya Kano. Shuuya adalah anak resmi dari sang pembantu yang diselingkuhi ayahnya Tsubomi. Ibunya yang lelah ditinggal oleh ayahnya Shuuya berpaling kepada ayahnya Tsubomi, pada saat ayahnya mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan ibunya, mereka langsung bercerai dan setelah itu ibunya depresi dan bunuh diri. Dia lalu mengikuti Tsubomi ke mansion menemani setengah-adiknya itu pergi.

"Bagaimana? Makanannya enak?" tanya Shuuya setelah Tsubomi selesai melap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"...ya."

"Hmmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berkeliling? Bunga anyelir di taman sedang mekar bulan ini." Tsubomi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Shuuya ke arah taman berada.

* * *

"Indahnya~" kata Shuuya. Pemandangan yang dia lihat sekarang adalah bunga anyelir berbagai warna yang memenuhi taman mansion Kido. Bunga-bunga yang bergoyang dengan lembut dihempaskan angin dengan aroma khas bunga itu sendiri menyebar di udara, benar-benar merupakan pemandangan yang indah.

"HEEIIIIII, Shuuuya-kuuuun, Tsubomi-himeeeee." dari arah kanan terlihat seseorang dengan jumpsuit hijau melambai-lambai ke tempat Shuuya dan Tsubomi. Pada tangan yang satunya dia membawa siraman air.

"Kousuke kah. Hei Hime-sama, ingin lihat apa yang sedang Kousuke lakukan?" anggukan kecil cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shuuya. Merekapun berjalan ke tempat Kousuke berada.

"Yo Kousuke, kerja bagus seperti biasanya untuk makanan pagi ini, Hime-sama menyukainya. Iyakan, Hi-me-ca-ma~"

"Umu."

"Oh, benarkah?! Syukurlah kalau Tsubomi-hime menyukainya. Aku senang~" Kousuke berkata lalu dia menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum. Tsubomi lalu membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan pelan

"Bunga anyelirnya...cantik...terima kasih...telah merawatnya..."

"Ah~ Eh? Gak apa-apa kok! Mudah juga kok merawatnya. Jadi tidak apa-apa!" Kousuke tersenyum malu dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mata Shuuya langsung berubah menjadi seperti kucing dan bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Hoo~ Benarkah? Kudengar untuk membuat bunga anyelir mekar dengan indah butuh perawatan yang intensif loh~."

"Mou, Shuuya-kun! Gak terlalu sulit kok. Soalnya Mary kadang-kadang juga membantuku..."

"Hmm, tentu saja. Kousuke kan pasti semangat merawatnya kalau Mary juga ikut membantunya~" Semburat merah muncul di wajah Kousuke.

"Shuuya-kun!"

"Hahaha, Kousuke mudah sekali di godanya~"

Ya, Kousuke Seto, tukang kebun yang merangkap sebagai koki di mansion Tsubomi. Kousuke ditemukan oleh Tsubomi hanyut di sungai. Setelah diselamatkan oleh Tsubomi, dia berjanji untuk terus melayaninya, kebetulan dia sangat pandai memasak dan suka berkebun.

Shuuya lalu memetik sekuntum anyelir merah dan menyelipkannya ke rambut Tsubomi.

"Hime-sama paling suka bunga anyelir kan? Memang menurutku bunga ini pas untukmu, apalagi artinya." mendengar itu pipi Tsubomi langsung merona merah.

"Areeee, apakah Hime-sama sedang malu? Kawa- *OHOK*" daaaan sekali lagi Shuuya Kano berhasil dihantam oleh Tsubomi yang mukanya merah sempurna.

* * *

Shuuya dan Tsubomi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka menjelajah ke dalam hutan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa waktu sampailah mereka ke sebuah rumah kayu yang hampir ditutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman merambat. Mereka lalu ke depan pintu dan mengetuknya.

"Mary~ Mary~ Ini Hime-sama dan Shuuya, buka dooong!" sesaat setelah Shuuya meneriakkan itu, terdengar suara yang keras dari dalam rumah "ah~ Mary jatuh lagi yah~?" pintunya pun lalu terbuka dan terlihat gadis albino yang manis keluar.

"Shu-shuuya, Tsubomi...silahkan masuk." rumah Mary itu kecil tetapi nyaman. Rak-rak terpenuhi dengan buku-buku menghiasi ruang tamunya, Shuuya dan Tsubomi duduk di meja sambil menunggu Mary membuatkan teh untuk mereka.

Mary Kozakura adalah gadis yang sudah lama tinggal di hutan ini. Pada zaman dulu neneknya kabur ke hutan ini setelah orang-orang mengusirnya karena mata merahnya yang dipercaya membawa kesialan pada masa itu, tetapi pada akhirnya dia menetap disini dan mempunyai anak. Sejak saat itu keturunannya tinggal di rumah ini.

"Mary...untuk rosemary yang kamu berikan ke Kousuke...terima kasih." Tsubomi berkata sambil meminum teh herbal seduhan Mary.

"Ah, eh, umm, sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu Kousuke dan Tsubomi." Mary tersenyum mendengar terima kasih dari Tsubomi.

"Oi, oi, Kousuke dan Hime-sama? Bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak senang membantuku?" tanya Shuuya dengan nada bercanda tetapi perkataannya dijawab Mary dengan blak-blakan dan tanpa perasaan.

"Oh? Kalau itu Shuuya aku tidak peduli." Shuuya langsung membatu mendengar kata-kata kejam Mary. 'Janga bilang dia masih marah dengan kejadian itu?' batin Shuuya berkata.

"...Aku juga ingin mengembalikan novel yang kupinjam." Tsubomi lalu membuka tas kecil yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal, kovernya bertuliskan 'Shinigami Record'. Dia lalu meberikannya kepada Mary.

"Waaah, Tsubomi sudah selesai membacanya yah? Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ceritanya...menarik. Jarang-jarang ada yang membuat cerita seperti itu."

"Iyakan, iyakan?! Novel ini dikarang oleh nenekku, kata ibuku dia menulis kisah cintanya dengan kakek disitu!" Mary mengatakan itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, rambutnya bahkan terlihat seperti bergerak-gerak. Tsubomi mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan bertanya.

"...nenekmu medusa?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Matanya hanya merah saja tapi dia manusia biasa. Nenekku mengubah ceritanya agar lebih menarik, tetapi alur ceritanya hampir mirip." Mary lalu terdiam sebentar seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan melihat ke novel itu, dia lalu memeluk buku itu ke dadanya. "Suatu hari nanti aku ingin semua orang bisa membaca semua buku yang nenek dan ibuku buat ini. Aku ingin tau apa pendapat mereka, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan membuat bukuku sendiri."

Shuuya yang dari tadi membatu karena perkataan Mary akhirnya berbicara "Mary...tenang saja, suatu saat nanti pasti kamu bisa mempublikasikan itu ke dunia luar! Aku dan hime-sama akan membantumu, iyakan hime?"

Tsubomi mengangguk kecil dan berkata "Tentu."

"Shuuya...Tsubomi...terima kasih! Kalian adalah teman yang terbaik!" Mary lalu memeluk Tsubomi dan Shuuya dengan erat, mereka bertiga pun tersenyum bersama.

* * *

Setelah pergi ke rumah Mary mereka berjalan-jalan lagi di sekeliling hutan. Mereka melewati pepohonan dan hewan-hewan yang ada di hutan sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di lembah hijau yang luas. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus membawa aroma rumput yang khas. Shuuya dan Tsubomi lalu berbaring di rerumputan yang hijau dan melihat ke langit biru yang dihiaskan dengan awan. Keheningan yang nyaman datang kepada mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa lama, Tsubomi pun memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Dunia luar...kah. Bisakah...tidak, bolehkah aku keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Hime-sama...suatu saat kita akan keluar dari sini kok, tenang saja."

"Tapi...penyebab aku ada disini...kan kau sudah tau kenapa, Shuuya..."

"Biarpun begitu, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kita juga akan membawa Kousuke, dan juga Mary. Setelah itu kita akan mempublikasikan buku-buku punya Mary. Dan lalu, dan lalu...kita...akan hidup bahagia bersama." Shuuya lalu mendekatkan tangannya ke Tsubomi dan akhirnya menggemgam tangan mungil yang mulus dan lembut itu.

"Shuuya...Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu baik kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu bersamaku? Kenapa kau tidak membenciku? Padahal...karena ayahku ibumu..." Tsubomi mengeratkan genggamannya kepada Shuuya, suaranya agak serak pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa? Benar juga katamu...kenapa aku melakukan semua ini? Padahal penyebab keluargaku hancur adalah karena ayahmu."

"Shuuya..."

"Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Malah aku bersyukur."

"...he?

"Karena jika itu tidak terjadi maka Tsubomi tidak akan lahir." Tsubomi hanya diam menunggu Shuuya melanjutkan perkataannya, biasanya saat Shuuya memanggilnya dengan namanya dia berarti sedang serius.

"Bagiku, Tsubomi adalah hal terindah yang pernah datang kediriku. Waktu-waktu yang kulewati bersama Tsubomi adalah harta paling berharga. Biarpun aku akan lebih senang jika Tsubomi bukan setengah-adikku sih~" pada kalimat terakhir, nada bicara Shuuya berganti menjadi nada menggoda."Karena aku kan suka Tsubomi~"

'doki' 'doki' jantung Tsubomi langsung berdebar cepat mendengar itu. Mukanya langsung memerah semerah tomat. "Areeee, Tsubomi malu yah? Kawaii~" sebuah tonjokkan mengarah ke arah Shuuya, tapi dia menangkapnya dan lalu Shuuya dengan cepat merangkak di atas badan Tsubomi. Tsubomi pun melihat wajah Shuuya yang serius dekat dengan wajahnya. Tangan Shuuya lalu mengusap-ngusap pipi Tsubomi dengan lembut.

"Tsubomi...aku, Shuuya Kano, benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejak kita kecil, sejak aku melihatmu pertama kalinya, aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku tidak peduli kau itu mau anak haram ataupun setengah-adikku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Tsubomi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya terbuka lebar terkejut. Semburat merah kembali menghias mukanya lalu dia mengambil anyelir merah yang ada di rambutnya dan memberikannya kepada Shuuya.

"Tsubomi?"

"...bunga anyelir itu setiap warna memiliki arti...dan arti untuk bunga anyelir merah...kau sudah tau kan...?" Tsubomi lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merah dari Shuuya. Shuuya setelah beberapa lama memproses informasi baru yang dia dapat, akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Itu artinya...Tsubomi juga...?" dia bertanya untuk memastikan apakah yang dia pikir itu benar atau tidak.

"Menurutmu?" senyuman lebar mekar dari wajah Shuuya, dia lalu memeluk Tsubomi kesenangan. "He-hei, Shuuya!"

"hahaha, syukurlah. Aku sudah membayangkan Tsubomi akan menolakku. Aku bersyukur Tsubomi juga menyukaiku!" Shuuya tidak bisa menghentikan tawa kebahagiaannya. Dia sangat senang sampai-sampai serasa akan ke surga.

"Dasar...baka-Shuuya."

"Yah, aku memang bodoh...tapi aku si bodoh milikmu." Shuuya menutup matanya menyiapkan diri untuk di pukul Tsubomi. Tetapi pukulan itu tidak kunjung datang, yang datang malah sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirnya. Dia terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah Tsubomi...yang menciumnya. Tsubomi lalu melepas ciuman itu dan menunduk ke bawah. Semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi Shuuya. "Tsu...bomi?"

Tsubomi yang sangat malu sampai serasa ingin mati tidak menatap Shuuya. Dia hanya melihat ke bawah dan mencoba menghitung rerumputan. Sebuah tangan yang kasar karena melakukan berbagai pekerjaan namun hangat menempel di pipinya.

"Tsubomi...bolehkah kita melakukannya...lagi?" tanya Shuuya dengan nada yang lembut. Membuat hati Tsubomi luluh.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, bodoh."

"Hehehe, iyayah, harusnya aku tidak usah bertanya lagi." Shuuya pun mendekatkan mukanya kepada Tsubomi. Ciuman itu, biarpun hanya beberapa detik, bagi pasangan putri-pelayan itu serasa seperti bertahun-tahun. Setelah mereka lepas beberapa saat untuk menarik napas, mereka kembali mengahantupkan bibir mereka. Hal itu terus berulang sampai akhirnya matahari terbenam.

* * *

"Haaaaah, sepertinya hari sudah beranjak malam yah, hime-sama?"

Setelah kejadian di lembah itu, mereka kembali berjalan ke arah mansion. Biarpun sudah agak gelap, Shuuya dengan mudah berjalan tanpa terhantup dengan apapun.

"Memangnya kau pikir itu salah siapa? Karena kau kita jadi terlambat pulang."

"Ah, tapi kan itu juga gara-gara hime-sama. Habis sih sepertinya hime-sama belum puas dengan sekali ciuman itu dan pada akhirnya kita berdua terus berciuman berkali-kali kan?"

Semburat merah menghias wajah Tsubomi, biarpun dia ingin menghantam Shuuya, dia menghentikan itu. "kau...jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan biasa saja!"

"Hahaha, hime-sama memang mudah untuk digoda~"

Sambil mereka terus berdebat dijalan, Kousuke yang berdiri di depan pintu mansion bersama Mary melambai-lambai ke arah mereka.

"Tsubomi-himeeee, Shuuya-kuuuun. Kalian tidak pulang-pulang membuatku khawatir saja. Aku hampir saja ingin mencari kalian dengan bantuan Mary." Shuuya lalu menepuk kedua tangannya seperti tanda minta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf. Kami kelupaan waktu." Kousuke hanya menghela napas dan dengan pasrah berkata.

"Yah , sudahlah. Yang penting kalian berdua tidak kenapa-napa."

"hahaha, iyayah."

Mereka semua lalu masuk ke dalam mansion. Kousuke memasakkan makan malam dan Mary membantunya. Shuuya dan Tsubomi menyiapkan meja makan. Setelah makan malam bersama yang menyenangkan Mary pulang ke rumahnya ditemani dengan Kousuke. Tinggal Shuuya dan Tsubomi berdua, setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke taman. Bunga-bunga anyelir yang disinari dengan bulan membuatnya menjadi malam yang indah.

"Hei Tsubomi. Soal perkataanku yang tentang aku ingin mengeluarkanmu tadi itu, aku benar-benar berniat untuk itu. Aku pastinya suatu hari nanti akan melakukannya, aku janji." Shuuya menggemgam tangan Tsubomi denga erat dan dengan satunya membuat janji kelingking dengan Tsubomi.

"Aku akan menunggu waktu itu, tapi untuk sekarang...aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku bersama denganmu."

"Aku juga."

_**Fin...?**_

* * *

**Author Note**

**HAAAAAAAAI, SAYA AKHIRNYA MENYELESAIKAN INI JUGA TEPAT 1 JAM SEBELUM HARI KAGEROU DAYS, YAI! Sudah lama saya ingin menulis fanfic KanoKido, cuma gak punya ide mau buat apa. Jadi akhirnya terbuatlah ini! **

**Kido yang saya ambil adalah Kido kecil, cuma sikap dan penampilanya aja, umurnya masih sama dengan Kido besar. Saya membayangkan kalau kejadian kebakaran itu gak terjadi sikap Kido mungkin seperti itu. Maaf kalo semuanya OOC yah!**

**Sebenarnya saya ambil konsep ini cuma karena saya pengen liat Kano yang jadi pelayannya Kido kok. Saya pakai panggilan nama pertama untuk semuanya soalnya rasanya aneh kalo sudah tinggal bersama dengan lama tapi tetap panggil pake nama keluarga.**

**Dan kenapa judulnya jadi kayak gitu karena saya gak punya ide buat bikin judul, apalagi buat summarynya. Oh ia, sedikit pengetahuan tentang bunga anyelir yang saya dapat dari internet.**

Anyelir(dalam bahasa inggris itu Carnation) adalah birthflower buat bulan January, saya sengaja milih bunga ini karena Kido lahir di bulan January. Arti bunga anyelir adalah cinta, kebanggan, kecantikan, kesucian, perbedaan, pesona, dan loyal. Bunga yang pas untuk Kido menurut saya. Sedangkan untuk pesan tersembunyi tiap warna bunga anyelir adalah:

Anyelir pink artinya kasih sayang.

Anyelir putih artinya cinta suci.

Anyelir belang artinya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan

Anyelir merah artinya Aku Mencintaimu

**Kalo saya semangat/rajin ini mau saya buat jadi cerita berchapter buat sudut pandang lainnya. Makanya ada beberapa yang belum dijelaskan (emangnya ada yang peduli woy). Jadi sampai chapter/cerita berikutnya...**

**MATA NEEEEEE!**


	2. Larkspur

**Chapter 2 : Larkspur**

**Summary : Melihatmu yang dikelilingi bunga larkspur ungu, pada saat itu aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. (SetoMary)**

**Disclaimer : Kalau aku punya KagePro aku bakal buat itu jadi YaoiPro, karena masih normal berarti aku gak punya.**

"Kousuke! Kousuke!"

Sang gadis albino imut yang kecil memanggil-manggil kepada pemuda berambut hitam berjumpsuit hijau. Mendengar namanya dipanggil pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Mary?" dia lalu merunduk sedikit agar pandangannya sama dengan sang gadis. Maklum sang pemuda sangatlah tinggi dan sang gadis itu...cebo- bukan, cuma agak kurang tinggi.

"Kira-kira menurutmu ada sesuatu yang terjadi tidak antara Shuuya dan Tsubomi?"

"Heeee? Shuuya-kun dan Tsubomi-hime? Kurasa tidak...kenapa?"

"Habissih~ Sejak mereka pulang agak malam dulu. Mereka sepertinya lebih dekat. Belum lagi sepertinya Tsubomi juga agak berubah."

"Berubah? Berubah seperti apa?"

"Dia sekarang lebih jujur dengan perasaannya kepada Shuuya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Beneran! Coba aja Kousuke lihat!"

Mary lalu menunjuk kepada pasangan putri-pelayan yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Shuuya lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat muka Tsubomi memerah dan tangannya mengepal dan lalu-

"_HENTAAIIIIII!"_

_DUAAAAAAAAAK_

Shuuya pun melayang. Dan hari-hari yang normal kembali berlalu di kediaman Kido.

Melihat hal itu Kousuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop. _"Maaf Mary...tapi aku merasa kejadian ini sudah biasa terjadi..."

"Tunggu sebentar Kousuke! Coba kamu liat lagi!"

Kousuke lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Shuuya dan Tsubomi. Shuuya yang sudah terpental jauh menggosok-gosok perutnya yang dihantam Tsubomi. Tsubomi yang masih terlihat marah berjalan ke arah Shuuya dan lalu membantunya berdiri. Shuuya lalu mengatakan sesuatu dan mecium tangannya Tsubomi. Tsubomi memerah tapi dia tidak menghantam Shuuya lagi. Tiba-tiba Tsubomi mencium pipi Shuuya dan sukses membuat pipi Shuuya memerah.

"..." okeeeeee. Benar kata Mary, mereka berdua terlihat lebih dekat dari biasanya, dan Tsubomi-hime juga lebih aggresif dengan menunjukkan perasaaannya.

"Ahhhh. Kira-kira apa yah yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua yah. Aku penasaran~."

"Naaah, aku tidak tau sih. Tapi asalkan mereka berdua bahagia aku senang." Mary pun tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Mary pun berkata.

"Kousuke, Mau ke rumahku?"

Kousuke berpikir sejenak lalu berkata. "Yah, aku gak ada kerjaan lagi sih. Jadi gak apa-apa, ayo!"

* * *

Di dalam rumah kayu kecil yang nyaman. Kousuke duduk di kursi kecil sambil menunggu Mary menyeduh teh dan menyiapkan snak untuk mereka berdua. Dia melihat ke berbagai tempat dan berpikir 'Tempat ini masih tidak pernah berubah yah.' Dia lalu berjalan melihat sekitarnya. Melihat rak buku yang terisi dengan buku-buku yang dibuat oleh ibu dan nenek Mary. Tempat tidur yang kecil tetapi-muat-untuk-Mary di ruang lain. Ranjang untuk dua orang yang Kousuke pikir pasti untuk ayah dan ibunya Mary. Dan pada akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja belajar Mary.

Buku itu bersampulkan dengan warna biru yang sama dengan warna bajunya Mary. 'Buku ini baru pertama kali kulihat' pikir Kousuke. Penasaran memenangkan pikirannya dan dia lalu membuka buku itu. Buku itu bertuliskan tangan dan sepertinya masih agak baru. Kousuke lalu membaca isi buku itu.

'_Dulu, ada seorang gadis medusa yang tinggal seorang diri di dalam hutan. Jauh dari perkotaan.'_

'_Di dalam gubuk kecil yang tua, dia menghabiskan hari-harinya di dalam situ tidak pernah keluar dari gubuknya.'_

'Hmm, apakah ini cerita 'Medusa dan Tentara Muda' karangan nenek Mary? Tapi aku yakin bukunya bukan seperti ini.' pikir Kousuke saat melihat cerita yang berawalan mirip dengan buku yang dia sebut.

'_Dia menginginkan melihat dunia luar, tetapi dia ketakutan'_

'_Dia takut untuk membuat kontak mata dengan dunia luar. Dia takut akan apa yang terjadi disaat dia menatapnya.'_

Seluruh perhatian Kousuke sekarang terfokus pada buku itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa buku itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

'_Ibunya pernah berkata padanya "Jangan buat kontak mata!". Dia yang pada saat itu masih kecil tidak mengerti perkataan ibunya itu.'_

'_Dia terus meminta kepada ibunya untuk melihat dunia luar tetapi ibunya hanya berkata "Belum waktunya." atau "Suatu saat nanti." dan pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah keluar.'_

Kousuke membalik halaman demi halaman. Membaca buku yang masih dia tidak ketahui apa judulnya ini.

'_Suatu hari tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya dia pergi ke dunia luar.'_

'_Saat itu dunia terlihat sangat berkilau di matanya. Banyak hal yang berbeda dengan yang dia baca dibuku disekelilingnya.'_

'_Lalu dia melihat anak-anak manusia.'_

Ceritanya menarik, menurut Kousuke. Ini membuatnya penasaran, dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis medusa tersebut.

'_Dia bermaksud menyapa mereka. Tetapi pada saat dia mendekat tiba-tiba mereka berteriak dan melemparinya dengan batu.'_

' "_Monster!" dia mendengar mereka berkata. Pada saat itulah dia mengingat bahwa dirinya sebenarnya berbeda dengan mereka.'_

'_Dia adalah medusa, makhluk yang ditakuti manusia. Sesuatu yang harusnya dibenci.'_

Kousuke merasa kasihan dengan gadis medusa itu, diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia jadi mengingat masa lalunya...dia lebih suka untuk melupakannya saja.

'_Sejak saat itu dia trauma dengan dunia luar dan memutuskan untuk menuruti kata ibunya- untuk tetap tinggal digubuk kecil mereka.'_

'_Pada hari yang santai, saat gadis itu bermain di taman dekat gubuk mereka. Gadis itu diculik oleh para manusia jahat.'_

'_Mereka menyalib gadis itu dan bermaksud membakar "monster". Gadis itu menangis tak bisa melakukan apa-apa'_

Kousuke merasa deg-degan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu lalu dia membalik halamannya.

'_Tiba-tiba ibu sang gadis datang. Melihat anaknya yang disalib. Dia mengeluarkan amarahnya.'_

'_Dia membatukan semua manusia yang dia lihat. Para manusia berontak dan menyerang ibu sang gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak menghentikan kekuatannya._

'_Setelah semuanya berakhir, sang gadis dapat melepaskan dirinya dari salib dan berlari menuju ibunya.'_

'Syukurlah' pikir Kousuke. 'Gadis itu baik-baik saja'

'_Ibunya yang telah mendapatkan banyak serangan dari manusia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Menyadari itu sang gadis hanya bisa menangis.'_

'_Pada saat terakhinya, ibunya terseyum dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu" dan meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.'_

'_Meninggalkan sang gadis untuk hidup seorang diri di gubuk kecil yang sepi.'_

Kehilangan ibu...sesakit apakah itu...Jika Kousuke mengetahui orang tuanya, mungkin dia akan tau bagaimana rasanya itu.

'_Sejak saat itu sang gadis tidak pernah keluar gubuk, berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, bermusim-musim. _

'_Tapi, di suatu hari yang seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.'_

'_Pintu yang tidak pernah menerima tamu, pintu yang tidak pernah dia buka, pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar.'_

'Kuharap yang membuka pintu itu bukan orang jahat' harap Kousuke dan lalu dia membalik halaman buku itu.

'_Gadis itu panik, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia menumpahkan teh herbalnya dan terjatuh-_

_CRAAAAAASH_

"Ko-kousuke?!" Mary yang baru datang, saat dia melihat Kousuke dia menjatuhkan kue dan teh yang dia pegang. Kousuke yang melihat itu langsung panik dan menutup bukunya lalu berlari ke arah Mary.

"Mary! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kousuke mengecek Mary dari atas sampai bawah. Mary yang asalnya terdiam shok akhirnya tersadar dan sesegera mungkin membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas teh dan piring.

"Eeeeeh, Mary jangan langsung sentuh pecahan itu! Nanti kamu terluka." tepat seperti apa yang Kousuke katakan, jari Mary tertusuk pecahan gelas dan mengeluarkan darah.

"A-aan sakit!" Kousuke kembali panik, lalu dia mendapatkan ide. Dia memegang tangannya Mary dan memasukkan telunjuk Mary yang berdarah ke mulutnya. Dia lalu menghisapnya dan menjilatnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Melihat itu wajah Mary langsung memerah. Kousuke yang menutup matanya saat dia menghisap jari Mary tidak melihat wajah Mary.

"Su-sudah cukup. Tidak sakit lagi kok!" Mary menarik paksa jarinya dari mulut Kousuke. Kousuke tampak bingung tetapi dia tidak menanyakannya. Dia dan Mary lalu mengambil sapu dan mengumpulkan pecahan itu ke dalam plastik.

"Phiuuuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Nah Mary, lain kali kamu harus hati-hati yah." dia mengelus kepala gadis albino itu sambil tersenyum. Mary hanya mengangguk pelan, dia lalu berkata.

"Hei, Kousuke...tentang buku yang kamu baca tadi...bagaimana?" Mary menghadapkan pandangannya ke lantai, dia terlihat ragu menanyakan hal ini.

"Buku yang kubaca tadi...? Oh! Maksudmu buku biru itu yah? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ugh...Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah menurutmu menarik?"

"Uhmmm, iya! Menurutku itu sangat menarik. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang dituliskan di cerita itu. Jadi siapa yang menuliskan buku itu? Nenekmu? Atau mungkin ibumu?" Kousuke bertanya dengan antusias. Mary memerah dan dengan pelan berkata.

"Buku itu...yang menuliskannya adalah...aku."

"He? Benarkah? Way! Cerita yang kamu buat itu bagus sekali Mary! Aku menyukainya! Sangat."

"Be-benarkah? A-aku lega, aku takut ceritanya membosankan atau sudah biasa. Kalau Kousuke bilang itu bagus...aku jadi senang." Mary tersenyum berseri-seri. Kousuke lalu berkata.

"Aku belum selesai membacanya tadi. Nanti bolehkan aku meminjamnya, Mary?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku senang kalau Kousuke mau membacanya. Dipinjamkan ke Tsubomi juga tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan ke Shuuya!"

"Hahaha, kamu masih marah dengan kejadian itu yah." Mary menggembungkan pipinya dan Kousuke hanya tertawa sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Mary.

* * *

Kousuke dan Mary berjalan-jalan keluar dari rumah Mary. Mereka pergi berjalan menuju sebuah taman alami yang dipenuhi bunga. Taman itu, anehnya, selalu tumbuh bunga yang berbeda tiap bulannya. Pada bulan ini misalnya, tumbuh bunga larkspur putih di taman itu, padahal baru bulan lalu bunga mawar tumbuh. Belum lagi taman ini selalu indah tanpa ada siapapun yang merawatnya, Kousuke dan Mary yakin taman ini pasti ajaib.

"Whuuuuaaaaa, indaaahnyaaaa." Mary berjalan mengelilingi taman, sesekali berhenti untuk menghirup wangi larkspur itu. Kousuke menemaninya, dia tersenyum senang melihat gadis albino kecil itu bahagia.

"Hei, hei, Kousuke. Kau tau? Bunga larkspur selalu mengingatkanku pada saat kita bertemu."

"Heeee, benarkah?"

"Karena pada saat kita bertemu pertama kali kita ada di taman ini yang penuh dengan bunga larkspur juga!"

"Hoooo, iya, aku ingat itu!"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Saat itu baru beberapa hari sejak Kousuke ditemukan Kido-hime. Biarpun Kido-hime sangat baik dan Kano-kun sangat membantu (biarpun terkadang dia jahil), Kousuke masih tidak bisa membuka hatinya kepada mereka. Dia takut dia akan dikhianati-sama seperti sebelumnya. Karena itulah sekarang dia berjalan di hutan, lari dari mansion Kido-hime._

"_Uggh, hutan ini luas sekali. Aku sekarang dimana?"_

_Dia tersesat tidak tau arah. Dia merasa kemanapun dia melihat pemandangannya semua sama. Dia sekarang kelelahan, lapar, dan haus. Dia tidak membawa apapun saat dia lari, karena dia merasa bersalah jika mencuri sesuatu dari Kido-hime dan Kano-kun yang sudah baik kepadanya. Dia berjalan dan akhirnya dia berhenti di suatu tempat. Dia sampai disebuah taman yang indah, taman itu penuh dengan larkspur ungu._

'_Huaaaa, mengagumkan.' pikir Kousuke. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah adanya sesosok gadis berambut putih yang seperti boneka sedang duduk di tengah taman bunga larkspur itu. Dia membuat mahkota bunga dan lalu tersenyum saat dia menyelesaikannya. Kousuke langsung berpikir kalau senyuman gadis itu sangat indah, lebih indah dari taman bunga larkspur ini. Tanpa disadari dia berjalan ke arah gadis itu._

_Gadis itu melihat Kousuke dan terkejut. Dia nampak ketakutan dan langsung ingin berlari, tapi tanpa disadari Kousuke meneriakkan. "Tunggu!" kepadanya, membuat gadis itu berhenti dan menatapnya._

"_Aku-aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa kepadamu! Aku hanya-hanya terpikat denganmu!" saat sadar apa yang telah dia katakan Kousuke langsung memerah dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berusaha memperbaiki kata-katanya tadi. _

_Melihat itu sang gadis tertawa kecil sambil berkata "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya terkejut ada seseorang di hutan ini selain aku." gadis itu menatap Kousuke sambil tersenyum. Barulah Kousuke menyadari bahwa mata gadis itu merah 'Albino kah?' pikir Kousuke._

"_Oh, ah, syukurlah. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Aku tersesat dan saat aku sampai di taman ini aku melihatmu. Namaku Kousuke Seto, salam kenal." Kousuke memperkenalkan dirinya kepada gadis itu, tetapi pada saat gadis itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya juga, pandangan Kousuke mulai berputar dan badannya tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga. Semuanya pun menjadi gelap._

_...  
_

_Aroma bunga rosemary adalah yang pertama kali dia hirup saat dia sadar. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah langit-langit dari kayu. Dia sadar kalau badannya telah berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman, dia lalu menatap kesampingnya dan dia melihat putih._

"_Kamu sudah sadar?" ternyata warna putih yang dia lihat adalah warna putih rambut sang gadis yang dia lihat di taman tadi. Di samping tempat tidur ada meja kecil yang diatasnya ada segelas teh dan sepiring bubur. Mencium aroma itu membuat perut Kousuke berbunyi._

"_eeeh, umm, maaf." kata Kousuke malu. Sang gadis hanya tertawa kecil dan memberikan piring bubur itu pada Kousuke._

"_Makanlah, toh aku membuatkannya untukmu." Kousuke yang tidak bisa menahan laparnya lagi melahap bubur yang dibuatkan gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Kousuke makan. Setelah makan Kousuke meminum teh yang ternyata diseduh dengan rosemary, kata gadis itu. Setelah semua itu Kousuke kembali segar._

"_Terima kasih untuk semua ini! Umm..." Kousuke menghentikan perkataannya, bingung, tidak mengetahui nama gadis yang menyelamatkannya._

"_Mary, Mary Kozakura namaku." menjawab pertanyaan Kousuke yang tidak dia katakan._

"_Oooh, Kozakura-chan! Salam kenal aku Kousuke Seto!"_

"_Hehehe, aku sudah tau kok. Kamu sudah mengatakannya di taman bunga tadi."_

"_O-oh, gitu yah? Ah, eh, ha ha ha..." mereka berdua terdiam. Masing-masing tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit keheningan berlalu, Mary memecahkannya._

"_Kamu...kamu bilang kamu terpikat denganku. Kenapa?" tanya Mary. Semburat merah keluar dari wajah Kousuke yang sukses membuat wajahnya seperti tomat. Dia berusaha berkata sesuatu tapi malah menjadi kata-kata tidak jelas. Akhirnya dia menenangkan dirinya dan menjawabnya._

"_Ka-kamu terlihat se-sepeti boneka. Sangat ca-cantik dan imut, apalagi saat kamu tersenyum, itu membuatku...terpikat denganmu." Kousuke sangat malu saat dia mengatakan itu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat wajah Mary yang memerah saat mendengar kata Kousuke._

"_O-oh be-begitu yah." keheningan kembali melanda kedua insan itu. Masing-masing terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka berdua mulai menjadi tenang dan bisa melihat satu sama lain._

"_Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan itu kepadaku sebelumnya...terima kasih." Mary tersenyum dengan lebar. _

'_Ahh senyumannya memang indah' pikir Kousuke dari dalam hatinya._

_-Flashback End-_

Setelah itu Shuuya-kun datang bersama Tsubomi-hime mencari-cari Kousuke. Mary saat itu terkejut ada banyak orang yang dia temui dalam satu hari dan agak takut, tetapi Kousuke menenangkannya dan mengatakan kalau Shuuya-kun dan Tsubomi-hime tidak jahat. Tsubomi-hime lalu berkata pada Kousuke kalau tidak apa jika dia ingin pergi, tetapi tunggulah setelah dia sehat. Kousuke akhirnya sadar kalau Tsubomi-hime baik kepadanya tanpa ada maksud apa-apa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion menemani Tsubomi-hime. Tapi ada alasan lain juga kenapa dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion.

"Ada apa, Kousuke?" Mary menghadap kepadanya, bingung kenapa Kousuke memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

'Senyummulah yang membuatku memilih untuk tinggal disini.' pikir Kousuke. "Tidak-tidak, aku hanya mengingat kembali pertemuan kita saja kok!"

Mary mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke arah bunga larkspur putih dan memetiknya. Dia menggabungkannya membuat dua mahkota bunga, yang pertama dia pakai dan yang kedua dia mahkotai Kousuke.

"Dengan begini kita seperti Raja dan Ratu bunga! Hehehe."

Kousuke mengangkat Mary dan berputar-putar bersama sambil tersenyum "Yup, kamu adalah Ratuku yang paling berharga." 'dan yang paling kucintai' tambah Kousuke dalam hati.

_Mary, terima kasih telah datang kehidupku_

_Kebaikan dan senyummu memberikanku keberanian untuk menerima orang lain_

_Hari-hari yang kulewati bersamamu benar-benar hal yang paling berharga untukku_

_Suatu hari nanti aku ingin memberitaumu perasaan ini_

_Tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah kusimpan ini di dalam hatiku_

* * *

**AUTHOR ****NOTE**_  
_

**Waaaay, saya akhirnya beneran ngelanjutin iniiiiiiii. Padahal saya asalnya mau ngebiarin ini jadi one-shot, tapi saya ngebet banget pengen nulis SetoMary, jadi saya ngelanjutin ini aja buat pairing ini.**

**Maaf kalo charanya OOC yah! Soalnya saya harus mengubah supaya pas buat cerita ini!**

**Ini juga diambil dari P.O.V nya Seto oke. Saya entah kenapa lebih mudah mikirin pemikiran cowonya pada cewe. Karena cewe itu makhluk misterius...!(lu sendiri cewe woy)**

**Maaf juga kalo si Seto dan Mary nya gak lovey dovey kayak KanoKido, soalnya saya masih ngebayangin mereka jadi teman tapi mesra sih~**

Sedikit pengetahuan untuk bunga larkspur:

Bunga Larkspur adalah bunga kelahiran Juli, bulan lahirnya Mary, arti bunga larkspur secara umum adalah hati yang terbuka, hubungan cinta yang kuat, dan kasih sayang yang hangat.

Arti tersembunyi dari lakspur adalah:

Pink artinya plin-plan

Putih artinya kebahagiaan, dan

Ungu artinya cinta pertama

**Until Next Chapter or Story...**

**MATA NEEEEEEE.**


	3. Acacia

**Chapter 3 : Akasia**

**Summary : Kita berdua menjadi sahabat di tengah taman bunga akasia pink dan putih (MomoMary)**

**Disclaimer : Ohhh KagePro, jika aku memilikimu kau tidak akan sehebat ini. Because Jin-san is the best~**

"KYAAAAAAA, MOMO-CHI TOLONG LIHAT KESINI!"

"KUMOHON TANDA TANGANI BAJUKU MOMO-CHAAAAAN!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU MOMO-CHIIIII!"

"MOMO-CHAN!" "MOMO-CHI!" "MOMO!"

CUKUP!

BERHENTI MELIHATKU!

Aku sudah muak dengan semua hal ini!

Aku...aku akan pergi dari tempat ini!

* * *

Dan sekarang...entah bagaimana... aku tersesat di dalam hutan belantara tanpa membawa apa-apa kecuali HPku...

Sial...tidak ada sinyal lagi disini!

Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak ingin mati membusuk disini! Masih ada gantungan kunci salmon-chan yang belum kubeli, dan aku bahkan belum merasakan 'puding gurita' di kafe okashi!

Seseorang kumohon tolong aku!

_*Sraaak* *Sruuuk* *Braaak*_

GYAAAAH! Suara apa itu?! Jangan bilang beruang yang akan mengejarku sekarang!

Aku sudah siap akan berlari tetapi saat aku melihat ke arah asal suara itu yang kulihat bukanlah beruang mengerikan melainkan seorang gadis kecil mungil yang memiliki rambut seperti kapas...BAGAIMANA BISA GADIS IMUT SEPERTI BONEKA INI ADA DI DALAM HUTAN?!

"eh?"

Gadis itu terkejut melihatku. Mata merahnya tampak sangat ketakutan dan lalu melangkah mundur dengan cepat, tetapi gerakannya terhenti oleh sesuatu dibelakangnya, sepertinya dia tertabrak sesuatu.

"Mary? Ada apa?"

"AH! Kousuke! A-ada se-seorang disitu...!"

Gadis albino itu lalu meancungkan jarinya kediriku, menunjuk-nunjuk diriku seperti aku adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Lalu dibelakangnya muncul kodok raksasa...? Oh, setelah kulihat baik-baik ternyata bukan kodok melainkan seseorang lelaki sangat tinggi dengan over-all hijau.

"Kamu benar Mary, ada seseorang disitu."

Mereka berdua melihatku dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Lelaki itu lalu berdiri ke depan gadis boneka itu dan menutupinya dari penglihatanku, seperti ingin melindungi gadis itu dari diriku...mereka ini...memangnya mereka pikir aku ini apa?!

"Ummm, ano...hei?"

"Mau apa kamu disini?!"

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba lelaki berover-all hijau itu membentakku, padahal kan aku cuma mengatakan hei...apa salahku dengan mereka sih?!

"A-aku tidak ingin apa-apa! Aku...aku hanya tersesat...dan tidak tau mau kemana!"

"...tersesat?...sepertinya kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya yah..."

Memangnya untuk apa aku bohong huh?!

"Aku...aku asalnya ingin diam-diam berlibur ke villa disekitar hutan ini tanpa sepengetahuan manajerku...tapi...saat aku ingin menuju ke villa...lebah mengejarku dan...sekarang aku tidak tau aku berada dimana..."

Menyedihkan memang...ceritaku. Tapi apa boleh buat! Bukan salahku jika tiba-tiba lebah memutuskan mengejarku yang manis semanis madu ini!

"hehehehe."

Gadis imut mungil yang bahkan lebih manis dari diriku tertawa dengan manisnya. Aduh~ biarpun ceritaku tadi memalukan, aku bersyukur aku menceritakannya karena aku bisa mendengar suara tawa manis dari gadis boneka ini~

"Kousuke, kurasa orang itu bukan orang jahat~ Mana ada orang jahat menceritakan hal sekonyol itu untuk cerita palsu."

"Hm~ Kamu memang benar Mary."

Dan sesaat aku mendengar itu aku merasa harga diriku hancur...mereka secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau diriku ini bodoh...kan?

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

"Uhh, kalau aku bisa aku ingin kembali ke villaku, tapi aku tidak ingat jalannya, sudah itu sebentar lagi malam..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke mansion Tsubomi, Kousuke?"

"Hmmm memang kasihan juga dia kalau kita tinggal disini..."

"Kumohon bawa aku dengan kalian! Aku tidak ingin mati menjadi bangkai disini!"

"Kousuke...kupikir Tsubomi tidak keberatan kalau ada seseorang yang menginap di tempatnya untuk beberapa lama."

"Benar juga sih...Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami, umm..."

Lelaki itu sepertinya kebingungan mau memanggilku apa, memang sih kami belum berkenalan.

"Momo, namaku Momo Kisaragi."

"Oke~ Kisaragi-chan ikuti kami yah!"

Setelah si gadis albino-mungil-yang-seperti-boneka mengatakan itu, dia dan lelaki kodok-besar berjalan ke suatu tempat, bersama aku dibelakang mereka.

* * *

Kiri, kiri, kanan, pohon, pohon, batu, lurus, kanan, batu, lurus, pohon, pohon, lurus. Akhirnya kami sampai ke tempat tujuan kami. Saat aku melihat ke depan aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku bersuara terkejut. Aku dengar mereka ingin membawaku ke mansion, tapi kupikir mansion yang mereka maksud adalah rumah yang besar yang biasa kamu lihat di TV, bukan sebuah mansion yang besarnya sudah seperti ISTANA. Maksudku adalah saking besarnya mansion ini aku merasa 20 buah lebih rumah kecil keluargaku muat disitu, bahkan kurasa 16 buah villa yang ingin kukunjungi tadi muat di dalamnya. Siapa gerangan yang tinggal disini?!

Saat kami berjalan ke mansion tersebut aku melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri ditengah taman bunga mansion ini. Seorang gadis berambut hijau dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut memetik setangkai bunga dan menyelipkannya ke rambut gadis berambut hijau dan lanjut mengecup dahi gadis itu. Sontak sang gadis langsung memerah dan sepertinya tangannya lalu mengepal dan lalu-

"Tsubomi-himeeeeeeee."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara dan melihat si lelaki ber-overall hijau. Dia dan pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke arah kami.

"Yo, Kousuke, ada apa?"

"Ano, Shuuya-kun, Tsubomi-hime, ini Momo Kisaragi. Kami menemukan dia tersesat di hutan."

"Ha-halo!"

"Aku dan Kousuke merasa kasian dengannya jadi kupikir bagaimana kalau membiarkannya tinggal di mansion Tsubomi dulu."

"Jadi, apakah tidak apa-apa Tsubomi-hime?"

Si gadis yang dipanggil 'Tsubomi-hime' itu sepertinya adalah pemilik mansion ini. Aku berharap dia membiarkanku menginap untuk sementara di mansionnya karena kalau aku tinggal di hutan aku sudah pasti akan mati tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya!

"Tidak apa-apa, mansion ini cukup besar untuk memuat satu orang lagi."

Ya, memang mansionmu SANGAT cukup untuk memuat lebih daripada 50 orang.

"Ah, sebelum itu aku harus memperkenalkan diriku, aku Tsubomi Kido, pemilik mansion ini." sang pemuda berambut pirang lalu mengikutinya.

"Aku Shuuya Kano, pelayan dari putri tercantik sejagat raya ini~" wajah Kido-hime langsung memerah dan seketika tonjokan melayang ke arah Kano-san. Kano-san terjatuh sambil memegang perutnya yang ditonjok. Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?!

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kamu terlalu sering menggoda hime, Shuuya-kun. Oh iya, aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Kousuke Seto, tukang masak sekaligus tukang kebun disini!"

"Aku Mary Kozakura! Aku tidak tinggal disini melainkan di rumah kayu kecil tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, salam kenal Kisaragi-chan!"

"Iya, salam kenal juga semuanya!"

* * *

Memang sih aku tidak bisa berlibur di villa, tapi aku mendapatkan yang lebih baik, maksudku, siapa yang menyangka akan dapat berlibur di mansion raksasa di tengah hutan yang tenang dengan taman yang indah? Kido-hime sangat baik loh! Sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal disini, dia juga memberikanku kamar yang mewah lagi! Padahal aku ini hanya orang yang baru dia kenal hari ini.

Ada beberapa hal yang kutemukan selama aku disini, sepertinya Kido-hime dan Kano-san adalah putri dan pelayan yang sangat dekat, malah lebih dari dekat-aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman di ruang makan saat mereka pikir tidak ada yang melihat.

"Seto-san, apakah kamu tidak lelah merawat taman yang besar ini seorang diri?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus lelah? Aku suka berkebun jadi tidak ada rasa lelah yang kurasakan. Dan lagi aku juga ingin merawat taman ini yang bunga-bunganya diberikan oleh Mary, karena dia senang saat dia melihat bibit bunga yang dia berikan tumbuh dengan sehat."

Seto-san dan Kozakura-san juga, mereka sepertinya punya sesuatu juga, biarpun mereka lebih seperti kehubungan kakak-adik sih. Tapi aku merasa mereka mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain, yang belum diutarakan saja.

"Ooooh, begitu yah. Semangat Seto-san!"

Ah~ Tinggal bersama pasangan muda-mudi memang menyenangkan~ Kapan yah aku bisa mempunyai pasangan seperti mereka?

* * *

Aku dan Kozakura-san hari ini ingin melihat taman di dalam hutan. Kata Kozakura-san itu adalah taman yang ajaib, karena bunga-bunga yang tak lazim bisa tumbuh liar disitu tanpa ada yang merawatnya. Bagaimana yah taman seperti itu.

"Kita sampai~"

Saat aku melihat ke depan aku melihat bunga akasia berwarna pink dan putih dimana-mana. Wow, banyak sekali bunga akasia yang terdapat disini! Aku tidak tau kalau bunga akasia sangat indah kalau dalam jumlah banyak seperti ini!

"Huwaaaa, ini indah sekali! Terima kasih telah membawaku kesini Kozakura-san!"

"Sama-sama! Aku senang kalau Kisaragi-chan senang!"

Kami bermain di taman ini untuk beberapa lama, lalu tiba-tiba Kozakura-san menanyakan kepadaku.

"Kisaragi-chan, kenapa kamu datang ke hutan ini?"

"Eh? Karena aku ingin berlibur dan..."

"Aku tau itu, tapi kamu ingin berlibur dariapa? Kamu memangnya bekerja apa Kisaragi-chan?"

"..."

Aku ingin berlibur dari kebisingan memuakkan dan pujian-pujian palsu dari orang-orang. Aku ingin berlibur menggunakan senyuman palsu dan menunjukkan diriku yang palsu ke hadapan orang-orang...aku hanya ingin berlibur dari semua hal di kota...

"Kozakura-san...aku ini dulunya...seorang idola."

"Idola?"

"Idola adalah orang yang menggunakan senyum palsu dan wajah palsu untuk menghibur orang yang menonton mereka."

"Sepertinya pekerjaan yang menyebalkan..."

"hahaha, memang, karena itulah aku ingin berlibur."

"Tapi Kisaragi-chan, kamu melakukan pekerjaan itu awalnya karena senang bukan?"

"Eh?"

Senang? Apa maksud Kozakura-san? Aku...senang menjadi idola?

"Maksudku, Kousuke berkebun dan memasak karena dia senang, biarpun itu melelahkan dia tetap melakukannya karena dia menyenangi pekerjaannya. Kisaragi-chan juga sama kan?"

"Memang sih, aku suka menjadi idola pada asalnya, tetapi sekarang itu terlalu sulit untukku. Panggung dan sorak-sorai penonton..."

"Tapi, apakah Kisaragi-chan tidak merindukan pekerjaan Kisaragi-chan."

Merindukan? Sorak-sorai itu dan perhatian itu? Apakah aku merindukan mereka? Sesuatu seperti itu...

"U-uwah, Kisaragi-chan kenapa menangis?!"

"He?"

Tanpa kusadari air mataku bercucuran. Serindu inikah aku kepada pujian-pujian penonton? Bagaimana bisa aku merindukan sesuatu yang kubenci?"

"Ki-kisaragi-chan! Coba lihat aku, eng, cilup ba!"

Kozakura-san membuat wajah yang sangat aneh! Lucu sekali bagaimana dia mencoba untuk menghentikanku menangis. Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersedih!

"Hahahaha, Kozakura-san, terima kasih telah menyemangatiku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Ah-oh, baguslah...Kisaragi-chan tidak menangis lagi."

"Humm, soal pertanyaanmu yang tadi, sepertinya aku memang merindukan pekerjaanku...tapi...rasanya sulit untuk melakukannya kembali...aku..."

"Kalau itu sulit, ubahlah itu!"

"eeeh? Diubah?"

"Kisaragi-chan, kamu merasa kesulitan karena kamu menyimpan semua bebanmu sendirian! Kamu tidak sendirian sekarang, jadi beritaukan kami kalau kamu merasa kesulitan atau apapun!"

"Tidak sendirian..."

"Mary merasa kalau Kisaragi-chan hanya terus bersembunyi disini, Kisaragi-chan tidak akan bisa maju lagi. Kisaragi-chan, berhenti bersembunyi! Hadapilah kesulitanmu, bersama kami!"

"Kozakura-san...te-terima kasih! Aku...setelah ini aku akan kembali melakukannya!"

"hehehe, syukurlah Kisaragi-chan tidak menyerah."

"Umu! Oh iya Kozakura-san, panggil aku Momo saja, kita kan teman!"

"Oke Momo-chan! Panggil aku Mary saja juga!"

"Iya Mary-chan!"

Ditengah taman bunga yang penuh dengan akasia pink dan putih, aku menemukan teman baru yang tulus menemaniku bukan dikarenakan aku idola melainkan karena aku adalah aku. Mary-chan, Kido-hime, Kano-san, dan Seto-san...bertemu kalian adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, dan Mary-chan, kamu adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah datang kepadaku. Terima kasih semuanya.

* * *

**TRIVIA**

**BUNGA AKASIA**  
Cinta yang terpendam, cinta suci dan keindahan  
**Kuning**_ : cinta rahasia  
__**Merah muda dan Putih**_ : persahabatan

* * *

**Author Note**

**Hai semua~ Sudah lama yah saya enggak ngupdate fic! Ini dikarenakan saya menulis yang originalnya di buku coretan dan setelah itu saya agak malas ngetiknya, makanya jadi lambat~ Gomen ne~**

**Saya juga entah mengapa sejak menulis Yume no Naka de, gaya tulis saya jadi balik ke sudut pandang orang pertama...mungkin karena pas mentranslet novel KageDays semuanya pake sudut pandang orang pertama sih~ Tapi karena itu jadi bedikit apa yang kutulis sih...**

**Itu saja, terima kasih telah membaca ini dan Mata ne!**


	4. Hawthorn

**Chapter 4 : Hawthorn**

**Summary : Cartaegus monogamy? Yang kutau namanya adalah Hawthorn! Bunga yang melambangkan kebahagian!(ShinAya)**

**Disclaimer : Suatu hari nanti...pasti...! Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan KagePro!**

Seorang pemuda berjersey merah berjalan melewati pepohonan. Keringat yang banyak bisa dilihat bercucuran di dahinya. Sambil berjalan dia menolehkan pandangannya ke sampingnya, dimana ada seorang gadis bersyal merah yang terlihat hampir ingin pingsan berjalan bersamanya.

"Oi Ayano, apakah kau tidak kepanasan memakai syal merah itu? Aku saja sudah serasa ingin mati menggunakan pakaian seperti ini."

"Hah...hah...aku tidak apa-apa kok Shintaro! Agak panas sih...tapi -hah- aku pasti bisa!" gadis yang dipanggil Ayano itu tersenyum lebar sambil menghadap ke pemuda bernama Shintaro sambil menjawabnya dengan semangat. Biarpun dia mengatakan begitu, sama seperti Shintaro, keringat yang amatlah banyak-bahkan lebih banyak dari Shintaro, bercucuran di dahi dan lehernya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ayano, Shintaro pun menghadap kepada orang yang ada didepannya dan bertanya "Haruka-senpai, masih jauh kah?"

Dengan nada yang santai orang yang ditanyapun menjawab. "Yah, aku tidak tau Shintaro, mungkin sudah dekat?"

Mendengar hal itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam berkuncir dua yang berjalan disamping pemuda yang dipanggil 'Haruka-senpai' menjadi geram dan berteriak. "Kau...! Kenapa kau malah tanya balik?! Bukannya kau yang mengajak kami kesini?! Kenapa malah tidak tau!" napasnya terburu-buru setelah dia mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Melihat itu, Ayano dengan ekspresi yang lembut berkata. "Umm, sudahlah Takane-san, kupikir Haruka-san tidak mungkin membawa kita ke dalam hutan belantara tanpa tau arah dan tujuannya...kan?" tanya Ayano kepada Haruka, mendengar pertanyaan itu dia dengan ceria menjawab.

"Oh? Sebenarnya...aku tidak tau kita akan kemana!" jawabannya itu hampir membuat Shintaro tersandung. Dia memperbaiki posenya setelah tadi hampir tersandung lalu menatap Haruka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau...tidak serius kan, Haruka-senpai?"

"Mou, Shintaro, aku benar-benar serius tidak tau!" dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dan kilap-kilap bisa terlihat dari wajahnya.

"..."

Seketika ketiga remaja yang menemaninya langsung terdiam dan hening untuk sesaat. Setelah beberapa lama roda di otak mereka akhirnya berjalan dan paduan suara pun dimulai.

"""HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"""

Burung-burung langsung berterbangan pergi mendengar suara paduan suara Takane, Shintaro, dan Ayano yang sangat kompak(?). Akhirnya mereka bangkit dari shok mereka dan orang yang pertama bertindak adalah Takane, dia langsung mencengkram pundak Haruka dan mengguncangkannya.

"Oioioioioi OI! Kau serius?! Kau tau kita sekarang ada di tengah hutan yang kita bahkan tidak tau tempatnya dimana dengan membawa peralatan seadanya. Kau sadar tindakanmu bisa membuat kita semua mati?!" dia terus-menerus mengguncang-guncang Haruka sampai yang diguncang serasa telah mengalami gempa skala 100(?) kalarikter.

"Takane-san, hentikan! Haruka-san sepertinya akan pingsan kalau kamu lakukan itu terus!" Ayano yang sudah merasa kasian dengan Haruka mencoba menghentikan Takane.

"Iya Takane-senpai, segeramnya kau(dan aku) dengannya sekarang, jika dia pingsan itu hanya akan menyusahkan kita saja." tambah Shintaro. Mendengar argumen valid Shintaro Takane menghentikan tingkahnya dan melepaskan Haruka. Korban dari gempa 100 kalariketer Takane mulai pusing dan hampir ingin pingsan tetapi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menormalkan otaknya.

"...eeng. Haruka-san, paling tidak kamu tau kan tujuanmu kesini?" Ayano bertanya dengan berharap.

"Oh, kalau itu sih, sebenarnya aku mau memberitaukan kalian saat sudah ketemu..."

"Sudah katakan saja!" gertak Takane.

"Ah, eh siap pak!" Ayano dan Shintaro hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Haruka yang langsung siap gerak.

"A-ada legenda kalau dihutan ini ada taman ajaib bernama 'Tristitia Hortum'! Aku ingin kalian melihat taman itu!"

Mendengar jawaban Haruka, Takane jadi bingung "Hah? 'Tristitia Hortum'?"

Shintaro diam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Haruka, setelah beberapa lama diapun bereaksi. "...tunggu dulu...kau...membawa kami kesini...HANYA KARENA SUATU LEGENDA YANG BAHKAN MUNGKIN TIDAK NYATA?!" Shintaro langsung darah tinggi.

"Uwa-waah. Shintaro, sabar!" gadis bersyal merah bernama Ayano pun mencoba menenangkan temannya yang sudah mulai naik darah.

"Itu pasti nyata! Pasti! Soalnya aku diberitau Eiya kalau itu nyata!"

"Kau diberitau tentang ini oleh si tukang sebar gosip bohongan itu?! Siaaaaaaal, kalau begini kita akan beneran mati! Oi semuanya, lebih baik kita pulang saja!" Shintaro lalu berbalik arah berniat untuk pulang. Dengan tertatih-tatih Ayano mengikutinya.

"E-eh, Shintaro tunggu!"

Shintaro berjalan dengan cepat yang membuat sulit Ayano mengikutinya, saat Ayano sudah sampai kedirinya dia lalu bertanya pada Shintaro. "Tidak apa-apa nih, kita meninggalkan Haruka-san dan Takane-san?"

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, sebodoh-bodohnya Haruka-senpai, Takane-senpai bisa menjaganya. Dan lagi kurasa mereka ingat saja jalan pulang." katanya sambil menyingkirkan ranting-ranting pohon yang menghalanginya dan menjawab pertanyaan Ayano.

"Tapi..."

Shintaro menghembuskan napas dan berkata. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Haruka-senpai terlalu gegabah menyeret kita ke hutan tanpa membawa peralatan apa-apa sambil mencari sesuatu yang perlu dipertanyakan keberadaannya. Tidak ada sinyal lagi disini, ini terlalu berbahaya, kalau dia ingin mencarinya lain kali saat kita lebih siap, dan jangan pada musim ini."

"Memang masuk akal sih...tapi...kurasa...Haruka-san..." Ayano bergumam dan memperlambat langkahnya

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak denga-hoff!" Shintaro yang menolehkan matanya ke arah Ayano yang berada agak dibelakangnya, tidak melihat ada sesuatu didepannya. Ayano yang melihat apa yang Shintaro tabrak langsung berhenti dan mukanya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Ugh, apa ini, penuh bulu, dan lembek, besar lagi." dia meraba-raba sesuatu yang dia tabrak tanpa menyadari apa-apa. Saat dia meraba ke kanan dia melihat cakar yang panjang dan tajam.

"Shi...sh-shintaro...itu..." dengan penuh ketakutan Ayano menunjuk ke arah atas dari sesuatu yang Shintaro tabrak. Shintaro pun dengan penuh keringat dingin melirik ke atas, dan yang dia lihat ada seekor beruang yang terlihat sangat _ganas_ dan _mengerikan_.

"...LARIIIIIIIII!" Shintaro langsung melesat sambil menggandengtangan Ayano yang tadi terdiam cengok melihat beruang. Beruang yang ditabrak Shintaro hanya terlihat kebingungan dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

Shintaro dan Ayano berlari dan berlari tanpa menyadari kalau beruang itu tidak mengejar mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan menghentikan langkah mereka. Shintaro menyandarkan tangan kirinya ke pohon.

"-hah- -hah- apakah -hah- beruang itu -hah- ada dibelakang kita? -hah-"

"Se-sepertinya -hah- tidak -hah- Shintaro -haaaah-."

"Umurku serasa memendek karena hal itu."'

"Iya, aku juga..."

Setelah mereka selesai mengatur napas mereka kembali, barulah mereka sadari kalau mereka masih berpegangan tangan, semburat merah muncul menghiasi kedua pipi mereka dan mereka terburu-buru melepaskan tangan mereka sambil masing-masing menolak melihat satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa saat yang agak menyesakkan, Ayano memecahkan keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kita?"

"Eh? Ah aku baru sadar, sepertinya kita berlari cukup jauh..."

"Nee, Shintaro, kita...tidak tersesat kan?"

"..."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya kepanikan menyerang Shintaro.

"TIDAAAAK. KITA BENERAN TERSESAT SEKARANG, APAKAH KITA AKAN BENAR-BENAR MATI DIMAKAN BERUANG ATAU MATI MENJADI PUPUK POHON DI HUTAN INI ATA-asafgf?!" Shintaro yang mengeluarkan segala kekhawatirannya disumpali Ayano dengan selendangnya yang sukses membuat Shintaro berhenti.

"Uwaaaah, Shintaro jangan teriak! Kamu tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik...!"

"Ma-maaf Ayano, aku agak...panik..."

"Tidak apa-apa, normal saja panik dalam keadaaan seperti ini. Tapi...pertanyaannya adalah...apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Setelah Shintaro mulai menjadi tenang, dia lalu diam dan berpikir, sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. "Kubaca dulu di buku SURVIVAL hal pertama yang harus dilakukan saat kita tersesat adalah mencari sumber air atau pemukiman...lebih baik kita mencari sungai, ditempat seperti ini harusnya ada."

"Oh, oke!"

Shintaro dan Ayano lalu berjalan berkeliling tanpa arah. Tetapi biarpun begitu mereka masih tidak menemukan apa-apa. Pada akhirnya mereka istirahat di bawah pohon penuh bunga di tengah padang rumput. Keheningan yang nyaman menghampiri mereka, sampai itu terpecahkan dengan suara perut Ayano.

"Umm...maaf, aku kelelahan...jadi lapar, he he he."

"-hah- Tunggu disini sebentar." Shintaro lalu berdiri dan memanjat pohon yang dia sandari tadi.

"Shi-shintaro...?"

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, dan dengan sedikit kekhawatiran didiri Ayano, Shintaro kembali turun dari pohon sambil membawa sesuatu. Terlihat kalau yang dia bawa adalah suatu buah merah dalam jumlah yang agak banyak. Shintaro lalu memberikan sebagian ke Ayano.

"Makan ini."

"He?"

"Ini adalah Hawberry atau bisa disebut Hawthorn. Aku tidak tau bagaimana tanaman benua Eropa ini bisa tumbuh di gunung Jepang, tapi buahnya bisa dimakan. Bernama latin _Crataegus__ monogyna_, buahnya bisa dibuat menjadi berbagai macam makanan, seperti di Cina mereka membuat _Crataegus pinnatifida_ menjadi selai, jeli, dan lainnya. Memang jenisnya berbeda, tapi melihat dari bau dan bentuknya yang ini aman untuk dimakan mentah-mentah, biarpun mungkin ada sedikit bakteri karena belum dicuci."

"O-oh." Ayano hanya bisa menganga mendegar penjelasan panjang Shintaro tentang tanaman Crat-apapun namanya itu, yang bisa dia dapat dari perkataan Shintaro adalah kalau buah merah yang diberikan Shintaro ini bisa dimakan. Mereka berdua lalu memakan buah itu, agak asam, tapi segar. Biarpun ini tidak terlalu mengenyangkan perut paling tidak Ayano tidak kelaparan lagi.

"Shintaro, seandainya kita tak bisa keluar dari hutan ini, bagaimana?" Ayano menurunkan buah yang dia makan ke bawah dan menunduk ke bawah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kita pasti bisa keluar." kata Shintaro disela makannya.

"Tapi...daritadi kita tidak menemukan tempat keluar..."

"Tumben kau yang pesimis, bukannya aku yang harusnya jadi si pesimis dan kau yang jadi si bodoh-periang-yang-tidak-tau-situasi?"

"Muuu, maaf kalau aku ini si-bodoh-periang-yang-tidak-tau-situasi..."

Melihat Ayano yang semangatnya turun, Shintaro meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Ayano dan mengelusnya.

"Tapi itulah yang kusuka darimu."

Ayano terdiam mencoba mencerna apa kata-kata Shintaro tadi, setelah selesai tercerna, warna merah langsung menghias wajahnya. Seketika dia langsung salah tingkah.

"wa-wu-wa, Shi-shintaro? Apayangkamukatakantadiapakahitubenardanjuga-" Ayano mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya sambil berbicara dengan tidak teratur.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau berbicara seperti itu!"

Ayano menenangkan dirinya dan warna wajahnya mulai kembali menjadi normal "Ha-habissih, Shintaro tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. A-aku tidak siap."

Shintaro hanya menghembuskan nafas dan berkata "Dasar."

"Ak-aku juga suka Shi-shi-shintaro."

"Hm~ benarkah~?" Shintaro berubah jadi mode menggoda, dia mengatakan itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ayano.

Ayano memundurkan badannya "Umm, be-benar kok."

"Beneran~?"

"I-iya."

"Sungguh~?"

"Sunggu-" kata-kata Ayano terhenti sesaat setelah sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat mendarat dibibirnya. Dia terkejut dan Shintaro memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk mendorong Ayano dengan lembut ke rumput. Shintaro meletakkan kedua tangannya di sekitar Ayano-menahannya, dan lalu kembali menghantupkan bibirnya kepada Ayano. Ayano yang asalnya masih terkejut mulai terbiasa dan mengikuti irama Shintaro.

Shintaro lalu menjilat bagian bawah bibir Ayano, menginginkan izin untuk memasuki gua panas yang hangat miliknya, Ayano menurutinya dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka melakukan dansa terlarang, saliva melebur menjadi satu, sayangnya mereka harus berpisah karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka.

"-hah- -hah- Shintaro... -hah-"

Shintaro melanjutkan aksinya dan menyerang leher Ayano-selendang yang dia kenakan telah dilepas karena kepanasan, dia menggigitnya lalu menjilatnya seperti meminta maaf, hal itu membuat erangan keluar dari mulut Ayano. Shintaro lalu melanjutkan penelusurannya, lidahnya turun dan turun bersamaan dia melepas kancing baju Ayano satu per satu, dan lalu-

"Onii-chan?"

Seorang gadis berambut oren sebahu yang diikat ke samping datang dengan seorang gadis albino berambut panjang.

"Momo?!"

Shintaro yang terkejut melihat adiknya langsung berdiri sambil memperbaiki penampilannya yang agak berantakan karena err-suatu aktifitas. Ayano buru-buru mengkancing bajunya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan sambil berusaha bersikap normal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini Momo?!"

"Loh, kenapa kau bisa disini juga onii-chan?"

"Momo-chan...itu siapa?" gadis kecil yang berada dibelakang Momo keheranan melihat Shintaro dan Ayano.

"Ah! Tenang saja Mary-chan! Dia kakakku yang bodoh tak berguna dan menyedihkan bernama Shintaro, dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kok! Aku akan memastikannya..."

"Ah, ha-hai Momo-chan..."

"Ayano-san juga disini?"

Mereka lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Mary dan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa berada disini. Shintaro agak terkejut saat Mary mengatakan taman ajaib yang Haruka cari benar-benar ada, biarpun dia tidak tau kalau itu bernama 'Tristitia Hortum'. Mary lalu mengatakan kepada Momo kalau mereka bisa membawa Ayano dan Shintaro ke mansion Kido untuk sementara waktu.

"Kurasa Tsubomi pasti akan senang banyak orang datang mengunjunginya!"

"Hmm, memang sih agak sepi di mansion itu..."

"Mansion...? Apakah maksudmu rumah mewah yang besar yang biasa ada di Tv? Ada orang memiliki mansion di dalam hutan seperti ini?!"

"Dunia ini benar-benar luas yah Shintaro..."

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan, ayo Ayano-san, baka-ani! Kita ke mansion Hime-sama!"

Mereka lalu berjalan dituntun oleh Mary dan Momo di depan, menuju tempat dimana sang 'hime' tinggal. Saat diperjalanan Shintaro berbisik kepada Ayano.

"Yang tadi...kita lanjutkan nanti yah?" sambil berseringai dan lalu berlari mengejar Momo. Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Ayano.

"Shintaro!" dan Ayano pun mengikuti Shintaro.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Yoooosh! Akhirnya ini selesai! Padahal tadinya takut gak bisa buat yang bagus karena Kaori terhenti di scene dimana Shintaro dan Ayano sampai di pohon Crataegus. Tapi~ Malah menjadi seperti itu scenenya~ Otak Kaori kalau lagi stress berat memang hebat! **

**Yang ngarep ini jadi rate-M, maaf! Kaori terlalu malu untuk nulis yang begituan(yang ini aja sudah buat Kaori pengen tutup mata), dan Kaori ingin fic ini tetap Rate-T jadi yah Maaf!  
**

**Dan Kaori selalu membayangkan kalau ShinShin itu seorang dominant dalam hubungannya, makanya disini(dan di Yume no Naka de) Shintaro agak lebih aggresif~**

**ShinAya itu fav pairing Kaori~ Tapi sekarang spotlight itu direbut oleh TsukiAza sih THEY ARE JUST SO SWEEET.**

**Oh hampir lupa. Ini arti bunga Hawthorn alias Crataegus(biarpun bunganya gak keluar, cuman buahnya):**

Hawthorn menpresentasikan harapan dan kebahagian yang luar biasa.

Hawhorn juga menunjukkan kalau kau ingin yang terbaik untuk sang penerima.

**Well, itu aja, chappie selanjutnya kita bakal intip apa yang dilakukan Takane dan Haruka selagi Shintaro dan Ayano tersesat. Jangan kemana-mana dan tetap tunggu yah! **

**Mata ne~**


End file.
